Not Just Another Normal Morning
by nathansprincess
Summary: Doesnt everyone have a secret love?, Paige comes to terms with her's one morning, leaving her with the knowledge that she can move on and stop living in denial. Oneshot.  PhoebeCole also.


Paige watched as Cole and Phoebe sat at the dining table, he was kissing her neck which he knew made her giggle and she was giggling girlishly.

She looked away and began to stare into her coffee cup, thankful that with all the wrong in the world someone had still found time to discover the substance that saved her every morning.

"Baby don't!" She heard Phoebe giggle

She once again took in the scene in front of her. Phoebe's smile was radiant and Cole was smirking. She took a deep breathe and tried to subside the feeling that was growing in her stomach. Jealousy? No it couldn't't be jealousy. She did not't have time for a relationship, not when magic was such a vital role in her life. Magic saved her from having time to think about the sad mess the other elements of her life were in.

"Morning Paigey" Piper cheered, entering the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee

"Sleep well?" Paige asked, shaking herself out of her thoughts

"Besides from the fact the elders called Leo at three this morning, like a baby" Piper replied sarcastically

Paige sighed and began staring at the counter top in front of her.

Piper had Leo, and Phoebe had Cole. She had…no one. Its not as if she did not't find men attractive, it was just that none of them lived up to him and she hated herself for comparing every guy to his standards. She Had not't really come to terms with the fact she had feelings with him yet. She Had not't acknowledged her feelings till he had announced his engagement. That had been a long night, a long night of mentally torturing herself and crying into her pillow. At first she was disgusted with herself and now as she stood thinking about the impending wedding she felt numb.

"Someone's in a daze" Cole's voice teased

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind" She smiled half heartedly at the tall handsome ex-demon in front of him

"A guy…." Phoebe teased

"Oh no no, nothing like that" Paige said hurriedly, hoping that her older sister would drop the subject before her whole body blushed.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Cole asked interestedly

"It doesn't matter anymore" Paige sighed and took another large gulp of her coffee.

Her comment caused Phoebe, Piper and Cole to exchange glances of concern toward each other.

"Honey….I'm 'ask phoebe', share it with us" Phoebe encouraged her sister to open up

"You're not going anywhere until you do" Piper smirked, her hand on Paige's elbow as she guided her baby sister over to the table to join the playful couple.

"Do we have to? Honestly I am fine" The black haired girl with white porcelain skin sighed.

"You don't have to tell us his name" Phoebe added

"Why doesn't it matter anymore?" Cole asked, his attention now fully focused on his soon to be sister in law.

"Because I guess it's too late" Paige said sadly, staring down at her fidgeting hands in her lap

"Why is it over?" Piper continued

"Because it would never be….he loves someone else" Paige wanted to just orb out and avoid the conversation but she knew sooner or later her sisters would bring it up again.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked

"One hundred percent sure" Paige nodded, avoiding his eyes

"Have you told him?" Phoebe asked curiously

"No, I never will either….listen lets just say that whatever I was feeling has to be put to the back of my mind and forgotten about" Paige begged

"No one can ever do that" Piper smirked

"I have to" Paige whispered

"Do you think maybe one day you could be?" Cole smiled encouragingly

"No….maybe in another life time we could….you know we argue a lot, we kind of got the whole love/hate thing going on…but it works for us….we just weren't destined to be" Paige finished and this time, looked into his dark blue eyes.

They continued looking at each other as Piper and Phoebe launched into a conversation of how Piper thought her and Leo could never be but fate stepped in etc…

They were still staring at each other though. Paige saw him registering her secret and he blinked twice, the only outward sign of shock he showed.

"Oh piper I want to show you the wedding menu, follow me….we'll be right back guys" Phoebe announced, Paige's problem forgotten with the excitement of planning the wedding.

"Paige…" He whispered and leaned over to take her hand in his

He smiled sadly at her and all she could do was smile sadly back.

He knew. He knew that everything she had said was about him. That her secret all along had been him. He cared for her. He always would. He loved her passion for magic and her fierce need to protect her family since her parents had died when she was younger. He even loved it when she aggravated him just for her amusement. Truth was, in his own way, he did love Paige Matthews. It was a pure love. A love that would never be revealed but would from now on always be acknowledged by them both. He loved Phoebe, it was an epic love, she had brought out the human love in him and he knew a part of him would always love her. His love for the younger sister was pure and innocent.

His love for Paige would always be present, it would never altar, and as much as they acted as if they hated each other, it was the way they worked. She wasn't like Phoebe in that way, Paige questioned his methods, challenged him and didn't care about hurting his feelings, if she felt she was right she would tell him, if she knew she was wrong she would apologize. Those little things were the things he never wanted to change in her.

He felt himself feel guilty for not being able to love her the way he loved Phoebe, but he knew she understood. She wasn't asking him to love her back, she wasn't asking him to hurt phoebe, and all she was doing was laying her soul bare. The other thing he loved about her was the fact that she was doing it inconspicuously, she wasn't declaring undying love, and she was just silently telling him that in her own way she loved him.

"Paige…" He began

"You don't need to say anything….I understand Cole…" She told him confidently, squeezing his hand.

"You know how I feel about Phoebe" He told her apologetically

"I do, and I don't expect anything to come from this conversation" She explained surely

"You know I….you know I…you know I do don't you?" He stuttered, trying to find the right words.

She was taken aback by his words.

"You do?" She asked wearily, fighting back tears

"I do Paige…I might not show it, and I love your sister with all my heart….but a part of me does…and always will" He explained softly

She smiled sadly through her tears understanding his words. He did love her. In his own way he did. They would always have feelings for each other. They would always understand each other. Even though they couldn't be together, and she couldn't wake up in his arms or kiss him in public, she was content just knowing that deep down, in a secret place of him, he too loved her in his own way.

"I just need you to know Cole that…that….it'll always be you" She declared, wiping her tears away

He smiled sadly at her words and used his both hands to take her two shaking ones in his.

"I know I act like I hate you most of the time…probably cause you make my blood boil and I want to throw things at you when you're so arrogant and sure you're right….but ill never truly hate you….what you and Phoebe have is amazing and special…and I want you to be happy" She smiled

He leaned across the table and kissed her forehead

"I best be going" She sighed, standing up and looking down at him

"Paige?" He stopped her

"Yeah?" She bit her lip

"Never change…you're perfect…." He grinned

She smirked down at him, the playful side coming out of her

"Well a compliment? Don't worry I won't tell anyone we were nice to each other for more than five minutes…people would start to wonder" She giggled

He chuckled at her

"I have to go to work…." She smiled softly, beginning to fade out

He smiled widely

"Oh and Cole?" She said before completely disappearing

"Yeah?"

"Another life time eh?" She said softly and then completely disappeared from sight.

He sighed and rubbed his temple. What had started off as just another morning had become a roller coaster of emotions. He was kind of glad they had got it out in the open, for now they could both move on. He could marry Phoebe and she could continue looking for Mr. Right, even though he had to admit he would always be a tad jealous, but like he had told her, she was perfect and he would always secretly love her, it might not be as strong as his love for Phoebe or as understandable and easy as loving Phoebe was…but it was still there, and he was glad they both didn't have to let it eat away at them anymore.

Anyway, doesn't everyone have a secret love?

* * *

**_Hey guys…hope you enjoyed, reviews please guys? Even if you are a Phoebe/Cole shipper? xxx_**


End file.
